dark_defendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariel Richardson (Bradley's sister)
This page is about the sister of Bradley Richardson. You may be looking for his daughter, Ariel Richardson. Wildbeast (AKA Ariel Richardson ) is a female, blue-skinned humanoid from the planet Earth. She is a member of the Dark Defenders, and is set to make her first full appearance in LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil. Description Wildbeast (sometimes with a capital B'') is a female humanoid. She is quite thin, her skin is blue, and her hair is usually red. She often appears to wear a catsuit, though in truth she is nearly always stark nude, save shoes. Origin Wildbeast was stolen from the maternity ward at the Brigstone Hospital at just three hours old by the Clan of Crime. At the age of 12 (she was kept in a cryogenic chamber until the technology was invented), they started the genetic mutation process. Using the DNA of various animals, many vital chemicals, a sample of stolen Black Life, and DNA from the Clan of Crime members themselves, they were able to create a metamorphic assassin. Background Five years after she was taken out of the cryogenically-induced coma to be trained in her metamorphism, weaponry, and brain control, she was ordered to do complete the glorious task she had been created to do - kill Scorpio. She finally located Scorpio and dueled him across the city. She eventually managed to weaken Scorpio to the extent where he could only just manage to stand. She positioned her gun's barrel directly at his forehead. Just before the trigger was pulled, however, she made the mistake of looking into his eye. In those eyes she saw what she had never known before. Life. In Scorpio's eyes she saw all he had been through, how much he detested the Clan of Crime, and how he had willingly inserted his implant in a desperate cling to life. This made her see how precious life is, and she could not decide whether or not to kill him. Personality Wildbeast is unpredictable and quite protective of her young (Ingrid Steelbeak) and really is your psychotic murderer at some points, but sometimes shy and innocent. Unless armed with a gun. Seriously, don't mess with a girl with a gun.... really, don't. She only has two hatreds, The Clan Of Crime, and Nitro IV (he tried to attack her with his taser sticks when they first met). '''HELLO, MOLLIE, I SEE YOU EDITED IT LAST NIGHT. LIKE THE REST OF IT? I WAS EDITING MYSELF, BUT IT REFUSED TO SAVE BECAUSE YOU WERE ON IT AT THE SAME TIME. LOL. I SUGGEST YOU TAKE A LOOK AROUND THE REST (OTHER PAGE) OF THE SITE, OR AT THE PICTURES.' HASTA LA VISTA C:/ Abilities Wildbeast is a metamorph, meaning she can turn into thousands of animals, some even hunted to extinction, some even from Lafita. She most commonly stays in her 'human' form, albeit having blue skin and a black iris in each eye. However, like all superheroes, she has limits: * She cannot become a true arthropod (i.e. animal with a shell instead of a skeleton) * She cannot grow gills, though she can take on the appearance of animals that have them. They just don't grow. * She cannot become an animal with more than 4 limbs (wings count), however, she can grow leg-like appendages * If she becomes pregnant as an animal, she will give birth to that animal. The exception to this rule is primates, as she will receive a human baby. * She cannot grow a penis Weapons and Accessories Wildbeast does not usually use firearms or other offensive weaponry, due to her expertise in Family Members Jordan Richardson - Father Ingrid Richardson - Mother Bradley Richardson - Brother Joseph Richardson - Brother Ariel Richardson - Niece Rebecca Adams - Sister-in-law Ingrid Steelbeak - Daughter Relationships Notes * She is the only metamorph in the Scorpio universe (not counting vampires or Secro) Quotes * Come and get me, birdy. * I try to take a day off... Just ''one little afternoon for myself... And all hell breaks loose''. Gallery Category:Characters that have been more than one species Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Dark Defenders Category:Adults Category:LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark Characters